


Busted

by Maybethings



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jowan/Meredith, high school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

“Don’t—lie—to—me,” Meredith thunders in his face, and all Jowan sees are white teeth, perfect teeth, sharp teeth, and he quails before her snarling face. “You think I don’t know about that knife of yours? You think I won’t tell Coach Irving what you’re really up to at the back of the library?!”


End file.
